Just A Thought
by 2Hearts
Summary: Little oneshots based around Victorious. All ship story. Rated T as of Chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1 : No Way

A/N: This is the first chapter I took it down to edit.

Chapter 1: No Way

_Jade was destined for great things; she could act, sing and was a fantastic playwright. She'd never let down a friend in need. She's the best friend you could wish for. Yeah, right. But that was before, before Tori, before Beck, before Robbie, before all of them. They changed her. Now she's cold, bitter and angry. But most all, she's really just broken._

Jade sighed inwardly as she leant against her locker, watching as Beck consoled nervous Tori that Mason Thornsmith couldn't replace her in the Platinum Music Awards, it was impossible, they were tomorrow, yet he wouldn't do it for her, she knew, getting ready for the showdown to begin. It should have been her, she didn't know why it wasn't. The work she had put into that audition had shocked everyone. She hated work, that much was obvious. She rolled her eyes as Mason walked in with his stupid little assistant and entourage and started ranting about some meat hat dumb, naïve and foolish Vega was supposed to be wearing. That girl's so stupid, she thought to herself watching as Vega argued with Mason which got her fired. HA! But when Mason asked her to sing instead, she was about to say no. Then Beck blew it. "No way" he said and she snapped. Didn't she deserve the spotlight? Of course Beck would side with Tori, he always did. So she said yes and walked off. She wasn't blind, she saw the pain in Vega's eyes and she felt kind of sorry for her but she shook it off, she was Jade West and she didn't have time for any of Tori's little problems that she got herself into.

_There are only so many things you can do to hide who you really are, there are only so many things you can say and there's only so much you can get away with. Sooner or later, the walls you build will begin to fall and then that happens you'll lose everything. It's better to act like you never even cared at all. That's the only way to get by. Because people are the silent killers, they build you up just to tear you right down again. And they act like nothing has ever happened, like they don't know why you're breaking, dying inside but they do, it's because of them. But maybe there's a wonderful exception._

Later watching Tori and Beck about to kiss her heart broke in a million pieces. Again. She was shocked; did those years mean nothing to him? Apparently not. Why would they? And Vega of all people. She wanted to yell and scream at Vega through the screen. She hated her with a vengeance at that moment and that's when Vega pulled away. Becks face was priceless. Rejection. It gave her a good feeling that face. She felt like laughing. Then Vega started talking about how she couldn't kiss Beck because, get this, _she and Jade were friends._ Yet she was all for it when they were actually dating, shocker. Becks comment about Jade rubbing Tori's hamburger across her foot rung a bell and for some strange reason she wished it didn't. Was she glad Vega did what she did? Yes, and she knew what she had to do. She had to make things right, besides this outfit was horrible.

_Sometimes if you're lucky, you'll meet an angel. If you do, take care of her because she can break at any minute. She's special, she'll care. Love her back or you'll lose her. And she'll always be the person you least expect._

"_I couldn't do that to a friend"_ she said as she gave Vega back her spot. The spot Vega had earned. She would tell the announcer dude there was a script change or something. Then she noticed Vega smiling, no beaming at her. It had to stop, she HATED smiling. _"Or even to you"_ she threw out casually and smirked as Vega's smile disappeared. And as she sat down next to Beck wearing Tori's jacket, he smiled at her and she felt the sparks again. And as Vega hugged her she smiled, maybe this could work. Friends. Or maybe not, she'd see.


	2. Chapter 2: Standing Alone

A/N: Okay so I just watched Three Girls and a Moose, and the next episode is Tori Fixes Beck and Jade? Hmmmmm….. Jandré kiss? I felt my first chapter was really short so I posted this to make up for it….. Hopefully. On with the story.

Chapter 2: Standing Alone

Beck had kissed _so many girls._ He was the school player, that is until _she_ came along. She changed everything. She took his heart, trampled on it and threw it under a bus. She knew his game and she refused to play. Yet Beck found himself longing for something more. Her brown hair with the ever changing highlights, her blue eyes that seemed to pierce into his soul, her "I couldn't care less" attitude. It was different and he craved it. He needed it. She had to be his and he would stop at nothing to get her.

**The whole gang was sitting around the table, Jade laughing at some joke Andre had told her. He felt sick, he should the one making her smile not Andre. Robbie grabbed Cat's hand and they walked away together, smiling. **

He tried leaving her flowers, unlike all the others though, who had burst into giggles and fainted, she THREW his flowers to the ground, stomped on them then cut them up with a pair of scissors. He was shocked, flowers were one of his fool proof methods, how could she do that? Clearly his friends Andre and Robbie, who still carried around that daft puppet Rex he'd had since 3rd grade, couldn't believe it either. He was Beck Oliver, for god's sake. No one turned him down. No one. What was wrong with this girl? Didn't she see how good looking he was? And just look at his hair. She must be crazy. Yet he still wanted her. He couldn't give up on her and that scared him. Andre said he was falling in love. Robbie just laughed and said he was obsessed. He couldn't love. Was Robbie right? Could he love? Or was he just a heartless robot?

**Andre started strumming his guitar and once he finished the **_**love song**_** he was writing, Tori burst into applause. She smiled, he did nothing. Andre smiled at Tori's reaction, it was no secret that they like each other. Andre smiled then headed off to his music class.**

Then he gave her chocolates. She threw them out the window and every girl in the rooms jaw dropped. She turned down Beck Oliver. An impossible feat. She turned back to their acting teacher, Mr Sikowitz and acted that nothing had ever happened. Sikowitz looked amused, but even he couldn't hide the fact he was shocked. He knew about Beck. Any other girl could be playing footsie for the rest of the period. Beck was annoyed by now. He was the best guy she could get and yet she was ignoring his moves. How?

**It was down to him, her and Tori. Tori said something but he wasn't listening anymore. The two girls continued to talk about something, tuning in he discovered, it was the project Sikowitz had given them, to talk about pain. She stood up and walked away.**

Eventually he gave up. He had enough of chasing her around. Yet his heart still belonged to her. He stayed away from other girls and soon enough she was part of his gang along with her best friend Cat, which confused him. They were so different yet so alike at the same time. He couldn't put his finger on it. That bugged him and he spent his time, desperately trying to figure it out. He never did and he never would. Andre told him to stop trying after a month of arguing with himself over possible reasons. _She_ was mean, cold and scary. Cat, however was bright, perky and naïve. He could tell straight away that Robbie and Cat would end up dating, he was good at that sort of thing. Yet he could never figure her out. He was confused at the jealously inside him, when Andre and her started hanging out alone together after school. He'd come along sometimes, calling others asking if they wanted to come join him. Because she could never be Andre's girl. She was reserved just for him.

**Tori being the only one remaining sitting with him, smiled softly, picked up and her bag and left alone to his thoughts. Because she knew he missed her, and she wanted to help.**

Soon he became oh so aware that she could be taken from him at any minute. So he told her how he felt. _"I think about you all the time, I want you to be mine, will you go out with me?"_ Her reply was simple. _"And how many others have you said that to and how many fell for it?"_ she growled pushing him away. He frowned before realizing that some idiot, probably an ex, had told him about the way he was before. But he'd changed, thanks to her. He stared at her. _"I've changed and I understand, really I do" _he whispered. Turning to walk away he felt her hand grab his and he turned to face her. _"I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you"_ she muttered pulling into a kiss.

**And now he's sitting alone in the Asphalt Café, trying to figure out what happened to him, her, them. Because he had let her go and he couldn't change that, no matter how much he wished. She was jealous, yes, but only because she cared. She was Jade, and he loved her for that.**

A/N: What did you think? Please review! Just in case people are confused, she is Jade. The bold font is for the present day and the rest is the past. And its Becks POV.


	3. Chapter 3 : Maybe

A/N: Heyyyyyy I'm back and drawling? LOL Anyway you know what this is by now and requests are welcome. I don't mind, any pairing, challenge me. This one is for my BFF, who is a HUGE Bori shipper so Penny, this one's for you. By the way, I don't own Victorious or any of the songs mentioned.

Chapter 3: Maybe.

The stage kiss. The hidden looks. The soft smiles. The almost kiss (twice). The opposite date. The offering of his sandwich. The hugs. The way he stood up for her. Tori wondered sometimes if it was meant to be. Maybe. The texting where they would spell words wrong on purpose laughing when the other corrected them, pretending to be cross. And the way their eyes meet. Maybe this was it.

_He enjoyed it as much as she did, but he knew she thought it was wrong. Jade wouldn't care; he argued with her, she walked out. But you didn't open the door she points out and you know she's right. But for once you want her to be wrong, because its suits you better. It makes you happy, pretending she's yours. And there's nothing stopping you._

And maybe it wasn't. Because there was Jade. In the middle of it all. His ex, her sort of friend. All she wanted was for everyone to be happy. But what about her? He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well. How cliché were they. Avril Lavigne had a line in a song that fitted them perfectly. But did it mean as much to him. That was the problem. Did he really want her? Or was just messing around, trying to make Jade jealous and upset? Because if he was, when she was a fool, always chasing the soles of his shoes. Hahahaha FOOL. Shakira had described it well.

_He'd listen to songs about love, they made him think about her and he'd be happy enough to face school but once he sees her, his dream dies because she sees him as forbidden. But she kissed Moose you cry, frustrated. She likes Canadian boys she whispers sadly and then you're yelling at her, telling her if she loved him she go for it and the next thing you know she's in tears running out the door and away from you. Once you know she's gone and you're alone, you let the tears come. Because it hurts, that feeling that you're about to lose her for good. Because she deserves better than you. But you'll always love her. _

He'd call her in the middle of the night, tell her all his secrets but still she wondered if it was all a lie, to suck her in his fantasy world, where everything's perfect. But she has her own world. She's with him there and Jade is happy and always wishes them the best. But you can't date a friend's ex-boyfriend, their off limits. It's like the rules, OF GIRL CODE. She can't break them. Because she's Tori Vega. And she'll just have to keep all of her feelings hidden.

_He's heard of the girl code, she's told him about it so many times, he thinks it's daft and wonders what happened to moving on. And that's the moment he knows she can never be his, not while Jade's around. So he waits for her to give in to love. She never does. Until one day, she's banging on the door after another boyfriend bites the dust and you hold her as she sobs telling you that she know that you're the one and then you're kissing, just as Jade comes in, yet she smiles and wishes you the best and you have to hug her._

A/N: Three updates today! Wow! How do you like this one? I'm not sure as it was a bit different from anything I've done before


	4. Chapter 4 : Hero

A/N: XxoMelodyGirloxX, here you go. This is your Cabbie story. I'm working on Bori and Tandre stories at the moment, they should be up soon.

Chapter 4: Hero

Cat smiled softly acting as if she didn't hear the words people said. "_What's wrong with her", "Are you dumb". _They just didn't understand, it was all an act. She and Jade were the same, they both pretended to be people they weren't. And there was only one guy who saw through her, the same guy who though everyone else thought he was a loser, geek, nerd and freak, she was head over heels in love. Robbie Shapiro. She was just too scared to admit it to anyone yet, well anyone expect Jade. There was only one thing that Cat didn't like about Robbie and that was Rex his 'puppet'. Rex was mean and always putting people down, especially Robbie. She didn't understand that, Rex was Robbie, so why was he bullying himself? And Robbie was so sweet to her but all Rex ever would be is mean.

_Robbie sat on his bed looking fondly at his cardboard cut-outs of Cat and smiling. If only he could tell her how he felt. He tried a song but she didn't get it, did she? Robbie knew she wasn't that stupid, so why did she do it? Maybe it's because she_ _hates you dude, Rex taunted him from his bed. Rage entered Robbie, and it was a good feeling. He stormed over to his computer, he'd had enough. He sold Rex. To a dude in Japan. Finally Robbie was free. Yet he knew he'd miss the puppet that had somewhere along the road become part of him. Time to spell it out for Cat, he decided._

Cat ate her pizza quietly in the Asphalt Café, ignoring Tori, Jade, Beck and Andre completely. That's when Robbie sat down, right next to her and her heart began to race. Could she tell him? No. He'd laugh. Then he noticed he didn't have Rex with him so she asked where he was and he told her Rex was in Japan. She laughed her laugh and was shocked when Robbie said he was serious, he'd sold Rex. He turned away from her and began arguing with Andre about the new pearphone which apparently had a slightly better screen. Cat smiled and rolled her eyes, she loved it when Robbie spoke all geeky. Jade didn't like Robbie though and Jade was her best friend. So Cat bit her tongue and didn't say a word.

_Robbie gave up, she clearly wasn't into him that way, you know, the good way (1). He talked to his friends and ignored the looks he was getting from Jade or as he liked to call her "The Wicked Witch of the West". Pretty clever huh? But what else did you expect, I mean he's Robbie. Geeky, nerdy, freakish Robbie. And that's when Jade dragged him away from the table. He thought, no he knew he was about to die so he closed his eyes. What she said next shocked him. "Ask Cat out". He stared at her in disbelief and she ranted on about how it was the best offer he'd ever get._ _And that's when Cat ran up, kissed him on the lips then ran away again. He chased after her and asked her out, following Jade's advice. She said yes. Robbie would never understand girls but maybe it was better that way. So he wrote her this song:_

Let me be your hero

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this Now would you die, for the one you love? Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby I can kiss away the pain I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby I can kiss away the pain I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away

Oh, I just wanna hold you I just wanna hold you, oh yeah Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? Well I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain (I can be your hero, baby) And I will stand by you, forever, you can take my breath away You can take my breath away An' I can be your hero

A/N : Well hoped you enjoyed this. See you soon. I don't own Hero or Victorious and never will.


	5. Chapter 5 : Closer

Chapter 4: Closer

A/N: I swore I'd wait until I updated but I couldn't help myself. This is for JJohnson612 who requested a Tandré fic. Hope it's not too cheesy but it probably will be, so sorry. So here you go. Hope you enjoy. I do not own Victorious because if I did my ships would never end. Sorry other ship fans. Sorry I couldn't find Like Clay by Leon lyrics anywhere :(

Tori smiled as she leaned on the piano. Singing her heart out. Trying to ignore her feelings for the boy playing the piano. Because what if Andre still liked Jade? Tori wasn't sure she could handle that especially after Beck told her he wanted Jade back. And she'd told him she liked Andre. She wasn't sure why or how or when this all started but she was. Beck had sung a very annoying song including her, Andre and a tree to which Tori had stated that Jade would probably cut the tree down hoping to shut him up but instead making him start laughing, just as Jade watched in. Jade walked out pretty fast, Beck followed. Tori smiled. "Just focus on something else" she chanted over and over in her head.

"_Dang, that girl can sing" Andre thought as he happily played her piano. There is a reason Andre always picks Tori to give for him, you know besides the fact she's a great singer, it's because he likes being alone with her. She always makes him that special Belgium coco and she's always smiling. "She's cute" he began to think before realizing that he was doing and shaking his head. She's your best friend man. Your BEST friend, nothing more. "She probably likes Beck anyway, they've been spending a lot of time together lately" his head taunts him. "And you rushed off to see Jade practice for the PMA's dude, you've blown it, it's too late" __**"SHUT UP"**__ he yells aloud and Tori stops singing, a shocked look on her face. __**"No, not you, I was thinking about something someone said and I got angry"**__ he stumbled over his words. And then she's laughing and so are you because that was close. And you know you're going to have to tell the truth someday and you're dreading it. _

Tori laughs, feeling glad Andre wasn't yelling at her and wondering what this person said to get him so annoyed. He's awesome and if anyone says otherwise, they're daft. But still she worries, was she off key? Maybe he needs some coco she ponders. Andre said he loved her voice once she remembers and then, in a brainwave, she knows what she has to do. She takes him to Karaoke Dokie and smiles as he orders buffalo nuggets then she excuses herself and runs over to the DJ and tells him to play Track 14. She stops as Jade enters the room and takes his hand. She shakes her head and asks the DJ to play 16 instead.

"_**The fortune queen of New Orleans,**_

_**Was brushing her cat in her black limousine**_

_**On the backseat were scratches from**_

_**The marks of men her fortune she had won**_

_**Couldn't see through the tinted glass,**_

_**She said "Home James" and he hit the gas**_

_**I followed her to some darkened room,**_

_**She took my money, she said "I'll be with you soon"**_

_**Dark Lady laughed and danced and lit the candles one by one**_

_**Danced to her gypsy music till her brew was done**_

_**Dark Lady played black magic till the clock struck on the twelve**_

_**She told me more about me than I knew myself**_

_**She dealt two cards, a queen and a three**_

_**And mumbled some words that were so strange to me**_

_**Then she turned up a two-eyed jack,**_

_**My eyes saw red but the card still stayed black**_

_**She said the man you love is secretly true**_

_**To someone else who is very close to you**_

_**My advice is that you leave this place,**_

_**Never come back and forget you ever saw my face**_

_**Dark Lady laughed and danced and lit the candles one by one**_

_**Danced to her gypsy music till her brew was done**_

_**Dark Lady played black magic till the clock struck on the twelve**_

_**She told me more about me than I knew myself**_

_**So I ran home and crawled in my bed,**_

_**I couldn't sleep because of all the things she said**_

_**Then I remembered her strange perfume,**_

_**And how I smelled it was in my own room!**_

_**So I sneaked back and caught her with my man,**_

_**Laughing and kissing till they saw the gun in my hand**_

_**The next thing I knew they were dead on the floor,**_

_**Dark Lady would never turn a card up anymore**_

_**Dark Lady laughed and danced and lit the candles one by one**_

_**Danced to her gypsy music till her brew was done**_

_**Dark Lady played black magic till the clock struck on the twelve**_

_**She told me more about me than I knew myself "**_Tori danced to the song, really getting into it and as soon as it was over she turned to Andre who was clapping and cheering along with the rest of the crowd as if his life depended on it. He walked up to her and whispered "I didn't know you like Cher". As she opened her voice to speak, he kissed her and when they broke apart, he muttered "This one's for you" and walked onto the stage. _**"Closer, closer closer, closer **_

_**Turn the lights off in this place and she shines just like a star And I swear I know her face I just don't know who you are**_

_**Turn the music up in here I still hear her loud and clear Like she's right there in my ear Telling me that she wants to**_

_**Own me to control me Come closer Come closer **_

_**And I just can't pull myself away under a spell I can't break I just can't stop, I just can't stop I just can't stop, I just can't stop**_

_**And I just can't bring myself away But I don't want to escape I just can't stop, I just can't stop I just can't stop, I just can't stop I just can't stop**_

_**I can feel her on my skin I can taste her on my tongue She's the sweetest taste I've seen The more I get, the more I want**_

_**She wants to own me Come closer she says, "Come closer" Hey! **_

_**And I just can't pull myself away under a spell I can't break I just can't stop, I just can't stop I just can't stop, I just can't stop**_

_**And I just can't bring myself away But I don't want to escape I just can't stop, I just can't stop I just can't stop, I just can't stop I just can't stop**_

_**Come closer, come closer Come closer, come closer Come closer, come closer come closer**_

_**I just can't stop, no Said I just can't stop, no Said I just can't stop, no Said I just can't stop, no**_

_**And I just can't pull myself away under a spell I can't break I just can't stop, I just can't stop I just can't stop, I just can't stop**_

_**And I just can't bring myself away But I don't want to escape I just can't stop, I just can't stop I just can't stop, I just can't stop I just can't stop**_

_**And I just can't pull myself away under a spell I can't break I just can't stop, I just can't stop I just can't stop, I just can't stop I just can't stop**_

_**Come closer"**_

He jumped off the stage and kissed Tori, his amazing girl.

A/N: Well there you go. Probably the shortest chapter (minus the songs) but oh well. Short and hopefully sweet. I don't own Dark Lady by Cher or Closer by Ne-Yo. I was going to have Tori sing a love song but I changed my mind. Please review. Should I continue this? Or just take it down, I'm not sure so tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6 : I Love You

A/N: XxoMelodyGirloxX. What can I say? I love updating. I don't own anything but the plot. Italics are quotes. The rest is the story. Enjoy. This chapter is rated T.

Chapter 6: I love you

"_Kiss me"…. "Little weird… Let's do it"_

They'd kissed that first time, and it was wonderful. Neither of them could deny that they liked it and now Beck's girlfriend broke up with him, the path was clear. So Tori went for it. She sung LA Boyz for him, because she felt bad for letting him done and wanted to make it right. She chased after Moose to get his attention, make him jealous. Besides, she had a thing for Canadian boys. And Beck was different from all those other losers she had chased around in the past. He wouldn't hurt her, because he was her friend first. And in Tori's eyes, being friends was just the way to build a relationship. But did he see her in the same way?

"_Okay, well I'm going home now, forever"….. "No, you're not leaving this school"_

He loved her. Why do you think he was so welcoming to her when she joined Hollywood Arts? He didn't even care when she spilled coffee on his shirt, then tried to rub it off but made it worse. He told her about getting the movie role first, he gave her his sandwich. He was glad when she got a spot in the PMA's mainly because she jumped up and gave him a hug. And to Beck, that hug was perfect. He wanted more. The opposite date they had? He was praying for a real date next time. He knew her so well, he even knew that Mason Thornsmith was making Tori change because there was no way Tori could act like this, if she had a choice, she was too sweet and caring. She was too…. Tori.

"_If you were my girlfriend"…. "Ohhhh great way to start the question" _

She sighed opening her window and stepped on to the balcony, they had graduated Hollywood Arts two years ago, that was the last time she had seen him. She regretted that. If she could turn back time, she'd keep in touch. She wouldn't let him go. She missed him. And it was time to end her pain. At least she hoped so. She'd miss Andre, Cat and Robbie. Andre had Jade and Cat had Robbie though, they'd be okay. No one would even notice she was gone. One last song, she decided and gently sung the One That Got Away, her voice breaking on the last line. Her husband was inside, filing some very important papers, the papers for their divorce. It'd be over tomorrow and she was glad, but she still couldn't live like this. No Beck. So she was frozen inside, without his touch, without his love, darling. Only he was the life among the dead. (1)

"_An opposite date"….. "It's not a date, it's just us hanging out"… "I am not looking forward to it"_

So she jumped. She let go of everything and fell. It was strangely peaceful that night, the perfect night to die. Beck Oliver killed Tori Vega. In a way. But Tori smiled as she plummeted. She was ready. Then she heard it, her husband yelling her name, frantic, pleading, just as she hit the ground. She was aware of the crowd gathering around her, people pushing past and whispering. She was aware of being lifted into an ambulance, and the drive to the hospital that seemed to last an eternity. She felt immortal. She knew that this would end up on the news, Tori Vega, pop sensation, jumped out her window and died last night. She didn't care. It was a good feeling, dying. She had nothing to lose, so why were all these people trying to make her stay. She then closed her eyes for the final time…..

**Cat, Robbie, Andre, Jade and Trina stood together, each one of them crying as her casket was lowered to the ground. Because Tori was dead. Beck stood next to the grave, silent. It was his fault. He loved her, and then he let her go. And now he'd never be with her again, she killed herself. He felt empty. As he turned away he whispered one last thing. "I love you".**

A/N: Well, this one kinda took a different direction then what I had planned but that's fiction. It has a mind of its own. (1) – If you got the reference in this story, then you're my hero.

_**It's only you, I know it's true, it has to be" – Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia – Finally Falling (Official Bori song)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss, Kiss, and Tell

Chapter 7: Kiss, Kiss, and Tell

**A/N: Hey! Been over a week already, hasn't it? What can I say? It's been a weird week. Between homework, shopping and arguing with people and some other stuff, I barely had time to sleep. So I was watching a certain spoiler that Dan posted on YouTube. This chapter took ages as well, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

Jade stared at Andre. He was yelling at her, telling her she was wrong. She admitted she felt a _little_ bad for not helping with Tinkle-Aid, even though it had the stupidest name ever. Man, Robbie is a weirdo. But that's not why they were yelling. He was trying to set her up on a date. With RYDER DANIELS. He said she'd be able to handle him dumping her afterwards. Didn't he know? They'd been best friends before. Then Vega came, and yes, she and Vega were getting along better now. She admitted that, Vega was a good friend. But she took the role of Andre's best friend, to start with at least. Now she was hanging out with Beck, ALL THE TIME. Yet, it didn't annoy Jade as much as it did anymore. And she'd finally figured out why. She liked Andre. Not liked as in a friend way, but LIKED liked. Nothing wrong with that, right?

No, nothing at all. It was probably nothing anyway, she was overreacting. Again. She HATED overreacting. It's gross. Like sweating. She'd done that once though. Never again. She felt a strange feeling in her chest as he continued to yell, she felt sick. She wanted him to stop. Laugh. Like they always used to. She insulted everyone just before Beck broke up with her, expect him. Ever wondered why? Because maybe just maybe, she had some little, petty feelings left for him. She still did, sadly. She couldn't move on. So she edged closer, and closer, and closer and closer. And leaned in. Her lips hit his and his eyes widened in shock. She was aware of his arms gradually going around her waist and then he was kissing her back. It had more fire, more passion then any kiss from Beck. They staggered back into the couch and she ran her fingers through his hair, fingering the soft fabric of his hoodie, then they rolled over, caught up in the moment. His lips felt warm, and maybe a little chapped. Her arms went around his neck and she was shocked. He was a MUCH better kisser than Beck, and that scared her.

So she pulled away, and stared at him. "What….. Did we just do?" she shrieked, pacing up and down VEGA'S living room. She made out with ANDRE in VEGA'S house. How could she be so stupid? What if Vega had come back, buying pizza only takes so long. And that's the moment Vega, actually walked in. "Hey guys" Vega whopped dancing over to them. "I got pizzzzzzaaaaaa". Jade rolled her eyes. Honestly she was turning into Cat, all that energy and happiness. It was annoying. Vega was frowning at her now. "WHAT?" she snapped crossly. "Di, did you guys kiss?" Vega asked staring at the lipstick marks Jade had left on his face. "WHAT? NO" the two of them yelled at the same time laughing. "Well bye" Jade gasped and sprinted out of the house, and just her luck bumping into Beck. "Hey" he breathed staring into her eyes and leaning towards her. "By the way, I kissed Andre" she blurted out and rushed into her house where she finished her sentence. "And it felt good".

**A/N: Okay, that was different. Unless I get a request, this shall be the last chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
